Betrayed
by Firestorm816
Summary: On temp. hiatus. SORRY!
1. Summary

**Betrayed Summary:**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight.**

Edward finally turned Bella into a Vampire. She is one week old, and is stronger than any of the Cullen's. What happens when Bella is out hunting and comes back to see Edward kissing Rosalie. All Bella POV. R&R.

**AN:**

**I'm not really sure what to right next on my other stories. I'm writing them as I type this. But I got this really good idea. I always wanted to write a story that doesn't have a quite so happy plot.**


	2. Preface

**Betrayed **

**Preface**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot for the story. The rest is all Stephenie Meyer.**

I was out hunting with Alice, Emmett, and Jasper. We got a lot quickly, so we decided to go home sooner than expected. I was excited, I would get to see Edward again. When we got there I burst through the front door. What I saw shocked, and angered me, a lot.

Rosalie had Edward pushed up against the wall and was… kissing him. And he was letting her!


	3. Epiphany

1Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight series, Stephenie Meyer does.

**Chapter 1-Epiphany**

_Previously. . ._

_Rosalie had Edward pushed up against the wall and was. . . kissing him. And he was letting her!_

What?!

I kept screaming in my head. I stood there, incredulous, while this unbelievable scene played before my eyes. Edward seemed to be as unbelieving as I was. "Bella. . ." he whispered.

He had pushed Rosalie off of him and was walking towards me. Rosalie was staring at me and him with wide eyes, like she had no idea what had just happened. Emmett, followed by Alice and Jasper walked in, laughing, until they saw me staring at Edward and Rosalie. Edward was still coming towards me, his hands held up. His eyes were as wide as I was sure mine were. I was speechless, I could feel my throat getting tighter.

"Rose. . . " Emmett said. She just looked at Emmett and me with a pleadingly. Emmett rounded on Edward and he actually flinched, I could only imagine what Emmett must be screaming at him in his head. I just looked at them.

I wanted to call them so many vile things but just couldn't find my voice, so I just turned around and ran at full speed outside into the driveway, and almost ran into Carlisle.

" Hey Bella, where are you off too?" he asked.

"Anywhere but here." I replied coldly.

Then Edward ran up behind me.

"Bella, that's not what it looked like. I don't understand what came over her. . . " he said. I shook my head, not wanting to hear any more.

I turned and ran to my red Audi, started it, and slammed on the gas pedal. I didn't know where I was going, and I didn't care. I couldn't cry anymore, so I vented my feelings through anger.

I finally ended up at a cliff. I got out, and sat on the edge of it, daring myself to jump off, even though I probably wouldn't get hurt. I didn't even know where I was, but I thought it felt nice to be here, away from everything.

I looked out onto the horizon to the setting sun.

"Twilight," I mumbled. His least favorite time of day was suddenly my favorite.

A wave if sadness swept through me , I suddenly missed his arms around me, the way his body fit with mine, his warm, tender lips on mine. . .

I could feel the emptiness sucking at my silent, dead heart and I began to clutch my chest like I used to. I sat there, unmoving, unfeeling, for ages. It was well past dark when something occurred to me and I was stunned that I hadn't thought about it before. I was reacting exactly the way I had when I was human. Wasn't I supposed to be stronger now that I was a vampire? I wasn't going to just sit here dying inside for an eternity. I wouldn't let this happen again. I cast around my mind for any other emotion to clutch onto. I felt lost, alone, no, these wouldn't work, they would just lead to the empty feeling. I felt betrayed. Yes! This was it! Betrayal. He was kissing Rosalie. Wasn't I supposed to be the only one for him? Wasn't Rosalie supposed to be in love with Emmett? How could they do this to me and Emmett? I began to get angry. I latched on to that feeling with everything I had. Anything to keep the hole in my chest from swallowing me again.

I stood up and walked back to my car. I opened the door and got inside, all the while trying to hold onto the remains of my sanity. I turned on the Audi, and started to drive back to the mansion. I turned the radio on, and Carrie Underwood's "Before He Cheats" filled the car. Interested, I decided to listen.

_Right now, he's probably slow dancing_

_With a bleach blond tramp and she's_

_Probably getting frisky (. . .)_

Well that just about described Rosalie. I ground my teeth together.

_(. . .) Oh, and he don't know_

_That I dug my key into the side_

_Of his pretty little souped up _

_Four wheel drive, carved my name_

_Into his leather seats_

_I took a Louisville slugger_

_To both headlights_

_Slashed a hole in all four tires_

_Maybe next time he'll think Before he cheats (. . .)_

I was smirking wickedly. I was feeling. . . angry. Bewildered, and sad at the same time. It was as if I was a new person. I didn't feel like myself. I couldn't remember the last time, if ever, I was so furious. I had no clue what I was supposed to do. But this song was giving me an idea of where to start.

I listened as the song continued, and came to a close. Thinking about everything that had just happened in the past who knows how many hours, I kept driving.


	4. Not So Pretty Little Volvo

1**Chapter 2 - Not so pretty little Volvo **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does.**

After about an hour, I decided to drive back to the house. I left my Audi running, I didn't expect to be here long. I bolted through the door at vampire speed, and went to my room. I grabbed my suitcase, my cell phone, a few shirts, a pair of my favorite leather boots,a pocket knife, sneakers for hunting, a couple pairs of jeans, and stuffed them into my suitcase. I ran down the stairs, out to my car and put the suitcase in the trunk. I wasn't quite sure why I was in such a hurry, but a sense of panic was suddenly overwhelming me, and on instinct, I was rushing.

Then, I ran back inside. Alice, Carlisle, Jasper, and Esme were watching me.

"Is… Edward here?" I asked, trying to keep my voice even, there was no need to use a mean tone with them.

"No" was all Alice said. I guess it didn't really matter if he was there or not, like he could stop what I was about to do, but I asked anyway. She opened her mouth to say more but I was already out the door. I went to his Volvo, and got out my pocket knife.

I snapped open my pocket knife and slashed every one of his tires. Then, I ripped the passenger and driver doors off and carved ' Bella' into his seats.

I ripped off the rearview mirrors and kicked in the windshield. When I was done I stepped back to admire my work.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Carlisle, Esme, Alice, and Jasper staring at me. Alice opened her mouth again but I shook my head mechanically and went to my car. I stepped on the gas, not sure where to go. I was leaving the Cullens. I couldn't go to Charlie or Renee, they thought I was six feet underground somewhere. And I didn't want to go to the Denali clan in Alaska. I needed somewhere to go, and I needed to know where I was going soon, but I was clueless. It had to be somewhere that before now, I would have never thought of going. Somewhere I despised.


	5. Alice's Explanation

1**Chapter 3- Alice's explanation **

**Disclaimer: I don't and never will own Twilight**

I drove at about 60 mph, it was slow for how I was used too, but I was not in a hurry to get where I was going. I had been driving for about 15 minutes when my cell phone rang. The screen said 'Alice'. I rolled my eyes. It figures, I kept cutting her off when she wanted to talk to me. But I didn't feel like talking to anyone so I hit the 'end call' button. About two seconds later it rang again. I answered this time because I knew she would just keep calling. Typical stubborn Alice.

"What Alice." I said harshly.

"Bella, I know where you're going and you can't do that." she said.

"Alice don't, I've already made my decision."

"I know that, that's why I saw it! Bella, Rose kissed him she…"

I interrupted her. "Alice! I don't want to hear it! He was letting her! His hands were on her waist!" I yelled at her.

"I know, but you don't understand. They aren't together, and Edward didn't want to do that. I don't know what either of them were thinking," she said, and I cut her of again.

"Maybe not, Alice but I saw what I saw, and he still did what he did. And nothing can change that. Why didn't you see it anyway?" I asked, even though I already knew why.

"Snap decision." we both muttered in unison. But who made it? Rosalie? Or Edward?

"Bella, I told you, I don't know what they were thinking. I'm not Edward." she chuckled a little at her joke and I just rolled my eyes, I really didn't want to talk about him.

"They aren't together, Bella. Edward and Emmett got into a big fight, and Edward didn't do anything back to him. After Em was done beating him up, Edward just left. Probably to find you. Rosalie just disappeared after you left, and I don't know where, which means neither does she. Emmett went on an extended hunting trip, and is probably gonna be doing more killing than anything. Edward still loves you Bella, I know it. And I don't even think he knows why he did that," explained Alice, giving the longest speech I've ever heard from her. "And furthermore, what was with the Volvo?"

"Alice, I seriously doubt that he still loves and cares for me. And about the Volvo… well I was and still am furious and I needed something to take my anger out on, didn't I?" I said.

"Yeah I guess so. But seriously Bella, you really shouldn't go where you're going, you don't know what you're getting yourself into. You _can't_ go." she said.

" Yes I can , and I will. I'm sorry Alice, I have to go. I love you sis." I said, and hung up.

So he was sorry. Sorry?! Yeah right. I was so wrapped up in the conversation I didn't realize I arrived at my destination; the airport.


	6. Long Way To Happy

AN: Thanks so much for the reviews!!! They make me so happy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Never have, never will.

Betrayed

Chapter 4- Long way to happy

**After I grabbed my suitcase out of the trunk and said my good byes to my Audi, I went to buy myself a ticket.**

**While I was standing in line a guy behind me touched my butt. I rounded on him and a fierce snarl passed between my lips. His eyes widened in fright and he jumped back, putting his hands up in front of him. I turned back around, begging myself to keep in control so I didn't kill him.**

**After I calmed down I bought a first class ticket and waited for the plane. It was 4:00 and the plane was due at 4:15. I looked around and noticed a group of teenage boys staring at me. I smiled widely at them. Then when they smiled back, I made the kind of face you see psychos make when they're angry. They immediately stopped smiling and turned the other way, whispering in hushed voices.**

**I reached into my back pocket, hoping that my I pod was still there, fortunately, it was. I turned it on and scrolled through the songs until I found one I wanted to listen to. I settled for "Who Knew" by Pink. I listened to the lyrics, and found that they were kind of perfect for how I was feeling right now.**

**After a few more songs I realized the plane was due any second. So I gathered my things and went over to get on.**

**_____________________________________________________________**

**It was a six hour flight. I was sitting in a seat by myself next to the window.**

**We were flying over the Atlantic Ocean , we had been for about 2 hours now. We had about 3 hours left to go. I looked over and saw a little girl with peanuts in her hand. I examined them, they were broken into little pieces, kind of like my heart. I watched as she popped them into her mouth.**

**I sighed. I wish I was human again. Everything was so simple 2 years ago. When I still lived in Phoenix, sunny Phoenix. Before I moved to Forks and into the big mess that was my life. Now I'll never be able to go to the beach again, get a tan, or eat, for that matter. Now I'm among the eternally damned. Doomed to live among humans, everyone whom I could kill so easily. I suddenly knew how Edward felt when he met me.**

**Being so able to kill everyone on this plane. We could crash right now and the plane could explode, and everyone on this plane would die. Be lost forever. Everyone that is, except for me. I would merely swim away, perfectly alright.**

**I continued to scroll through my I pod. Finding nothing that I knew. I found another song by Pink. It's called **_**'Long way to happy'**_**. When did all this Pink get put on my I pod? Alice, of course.**

**I finally gave up and listened:**

_**One night to you , lasted six weeks for me**_

_**Just a bitter little pill now just to try to go to sleep**_

_**No more waking up to innocence say hello to hesitance**_

_**To everyone I meet, thanks to you, years ago**_

_**I guess I'll never know, what love means to me**_

_**But oh, I'll keep on rolling down this road,**_

_**But I've got a bad, bad feeling.**_

**Wow. I closed my eyes and continued to listen.**

_**It's gonna take a long time to love**_

_**It's gonna take a lot to hold on**_

_**It's gonna be a long way to happy yeah,**_

_**Left in the pieces that you broke me into**_

_**Torn apart but now I've got to**_

_**Keep on rolling like a stone**_

'_**Cause it's gonna be a long, long way to happy…**_

**Why haven't I heard this song before? It's just about perfect for how I'm feeling. It's like it was kept hidden from me until the right moment. And boy, was this the right moment. The lyrics told it all. **_**It's gonna take a long time to love… It's gonna be a long way to happy. **_**Yes, it certainly is going to take a long time to love again. And yes, it is going to be a long time until I'm happy.**

_**Left my childhood behind, in a rollaway bed**_

_**Everything was so damn simple**_

_**Now I'm losing my head, losing my head**_

_**Tryin' to cover up the damage and pat out**_

_**All the bruises too young to know**_

_**I had it so it didn't hurt to lose it**_

_**Didn't hurt to lose it oh but oh**_

_**I'll keep on rollin' down this road**_

_**But I've got a bad, bad feeling.**_

_**It's gonna be a long way to love**_

_**It's gonna take a lot to hold on**_

_**It's gonna be a long way to happy, yeah**_

_**Left in the pieces that you broke me into**_

_**Torn apart but now I've got to,**_

_**Keep on rolling like a stone**_

'_**Cause it's gonna be a long, long way to**_

_**Now I'm numb as hell and I can't feel a thing**_

_**But don't worry about regret or guilt cause**_

_**I never knew your name I just wanna thank you,**_

_**Thank you from the bottom of my heart**_

_**For all the sleepless nights and for tearin' me apart**_

_**Yeah, yeah…**_

_**It's gonna take a long time to love**_

_**It's gonna take a lot to hold on**_

_**It's gonna be a long way to happy yeah**_

_**Left in the pieces that you broke me into,**_

_**Torn apart but now I've got to,**_

_**Keep on rolling like a stone**_

'_**Cause it's gonna be a long, long**_

_**Gonna take a long time to love**_

_**It's gonna take a lot to hold on**_

_**It's gonna be a long, long, long, long**_

_**Way to happy yeah ,**_

_**Left in the pieces that you broke me into,**_

_**Torn apart but now I've got to**_

_**Keep on rollin' like a stone**_

'_**Cause it's gonna be a long, long way to happy**_

'_**Cause it's gonna be a long, long way to happy.**_

**When the song was over, I felt like crying. Only it was physically impossible for a vampire to cry. I didn't put on another song yet, and a flight attendant came over to me. It was a woman, looking in her early twenties.**

"**Can I get you anything, ma'am?" she asked.**

"**No thank you." **

"**Are you sure? Not a drink or something to eat?" she pushed.**

" **I said no thank you." I replied harshly.**

" **Ok.." **

**I closed my eyes again and let my thoughts wonder and before I knew it, we were landing. Thankfully, it was not a sunny day. So I went to a secluded part of the airport and took off running. About 5 minutes later I was there,**

**Volterra.**

**AN: There we go. Love that song. And I've never been on a plane, so sorry if that was kind of off. No flames please! I worked hard on this chapter to make it kind of long. Please don't quit reading the story because of where she is. I promise she won't do anything Edward-like.**

**And I would like at least 40 reviews before I update again. So…**

**Please review!!!!!!!!!!**

**Edward-bites-pillows816**


	7. My Decision

Betrayed

Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN TWILIGHT OK?

_**Previously…**_

_**I closed my eyes again and let my thoughts wonder and before I knew it, we were landing. Thankfully, it was not a sunny day. So I went to a secluded part of the airport and took off running. About 5 minutes I was there.**_

_**Volterra.**_

**Chapter 5-My decision**

The city of Volterra. My own personal hell. And yet I was coming here at my own will. What is wrong with me? Oh yeah, my fiancé just cheated on me with his sister. I sighed as I ran forward to the same town square that I was at not two years ago. I knew where the Volturi guards usually stood, so I went over to an alleyway that led to the dark tunnel to the Volturi.

I was met by Demetri in the alleyway. He was dressed in a Volturi cloak despite the lack of sunlight. Probably to keep people away from him.

"Bella? What are you doing here? Where is Edward?" he asked as I walked past him, further into the alley.

"He's not here."

"Oh. So he finally sucked it up and changed you eh? You're looking good." his eyes roamed my body.

"Bite me." I mumbled. He laughed.

"So what brings you to Volterra?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

I walked until I could find the familiar hole in the street that I knew led to the tunnel under the city. I swiftly jumped down in with my suitcase in hand and Demetri on my heels. I was sick of going slow so I sprinted down the long tunnel and through the huge wooden door.

"So why isn't Edward here with you?" Demetri asked, breaking the silence.

"Why isn't Felix with you?" I threw back.

For some reason he found my hostility funny and started laughing. I growled under my breath.

I ran down the long hallway to the elevator and flew inside and had the doors closed before Demetri could catch up with me. I sat down on my suitcase, happy to have a moment to think about what I was about to do. I suddenly wished I could cry, it would feel good right now. To know I wasn't just a dead monster. To know I could have _some _feeling. But I couldn't.

Once I got off the elevator and into the office-like room to see Gianna behind her big desk, I walked up to her.

"Who are you?" she wondered, obviously not remembering me.

"Bella Swan. I need to speak with Aro." I grimaced as I spoke his name.

Gianna gave me a quick once-over before pointing me to a large mahogany door that led to another long hallway. After going down the hallway I took a deep breath before opening the solid gold doors at the end of the long hall.

Inside was Aro, Caius, and Marcus in their wooden thrones. They were chatting animatedly and stopped at my abrupt entrance.

"Hello." I said.

"Why Bella, well this is a surprise." Aro greeted me, stepping forward to shake my hand.

"I've come to take you up on your offer. I want to join you." I said.

"What? Where is Edward? Why are you hear all alone?" he asked suspiciously.

"Edward is not here because he's a cheating jerk. And I'm hear because of that fact." I told him.

"Oh. Ok. I'm happy to see that you were changed finally! What an amazing thing." he said, I noticed that Caius and Marcus were still in their thrones, watching us.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm amazing. Now where do I sign up for this Volturi guard thing?"

"Well you'll have to wear a cloak, and complete missions that are given to you. You also will have live in underground, in the castle."

I looked up to see his crimson eyes staring down at me curiously.

I flinched. I knew why his eyes were that way.

"Give me the cloak and my room. But I will never drink human blood." I said.

"Ok Bella. Your room number is 455." Aro told me. He handed me a cloak at the same time Demetri, Felix, and Jane walked in.

Jane scowled at me while Demetri smiled and Felix looked emotionless.

They knew exactly why I was here.

"Bella, do you have any abilities?" asked Aro.

"Not that I know of."

"Hmm." he touched my hand.

"Very interesting. I still cant hear your thoughts." he looked up in wonder.

"Jane would you be a dear and show Bella to her room?" he asked Jane.

She scowled in my direction then mumbled, "Yes Sir."

She waved me to follow her and went into the hall. I grabbed my cloak and suitcase and followed her. I sighed. There was no going back now.

I was Isabella Swan- member of the Volturi guard.

**AN: Thank you so much for the reviews! I hope you didn't misunderstand, when I said 40 reviews, I meant 40 altogether, not 40 **_**more. **_**So thank you!! I want 10 reviews before I update again please!!**

**I love reviews.**

**Edward-bites-pillows816**


	8. Gifted

**AN: WOW! I'm do proud of you guys!! I got 16 reviews overnight! Here is your chapter!!**

**Disclaimer: Do I own Twilight?… Hmm… No, I don't believe I do.**

**Betrayed**

**Chapter 6- Gifted**

So I was a member of the Volturi guard. I'm away from the Cullen's'. Now what? Jane didn't seem too pleased at my at my arrival. I was too psyched about it either. But that's the difference between her and I, she chose to be here, and I had no choice.

There was an Italian kind of bed in the middle of my room, it was a king-sized and had white sheets with yellow covers and numerous white pillows with a small brown one in the middle. There was a brown quilt folded in the middle of the bed that matched the brown pillow. There were two oak dressers on either side of the bed. On the walls there were numerous pictures of the Volturi- Aro, Caius, and Marcus. They were so full of themselves. I also had my own bathroom with golden-colored walls. There was a small porcelain sink in a marble countertop. The bathtub and the toilet were also porcelain.

There were many candles everywhere, on the countertop, along the edge of the bathtub. Also on the long countertop were several different kinds of bubble bath, shampoo, and conditioner. It was like they had this room for humans, Vampires didn't need to worry about hygiene.

I put my things away Vampire speed and then flopped down onto my gorgeous, unneeded bed. I paced around in my room until I realized that I was thirsty. I walked out into the hallway and was met by Felix.

"Hey Aro told me to come get you." he said.

"What does he want?" He shrugged.

"Fine." I said, and followed him down another long hallway to a gym-like room with Aro in it.

"What do you need…. Sir?" I forced the word out between my clenched teeth.

"I want you to meet someone."

"Eleazar, Kate come out please." he said.

**AN: IN my story, Edward changed her before she met Eleazar and Kate!**

A man with dark blonde hair came out of the door across from me and stood next to Aro. After him came a woman with brown hair.

"My name is Eleazar. This is Kate. You must be Bella, Edward's fiancé right?" he asked me.

"EX-Fiancé." I replied, a little harshly.

"Oh…" he let it drop.

"Well I'm just going to get to the point. Aro called me in here to help you. You think you don't have a power, right? Well I can sense peoples powers. And you a particularly unique. You seem to have multiple gifts.-" he said._ Multiple gifts?! Was he joking?_ "- For one you have the ability to, how you say, influence people to do what you want them to. Or Mind Controlling. The other gift you seem to have is… Well I think you're a shield, but I can't be sure, you're blocking me right now." _I am?_

"Kate, go and try." said Eleazar. The woman named Kate stepped toward me, her hand extended.

She touched me, and it didn't feel like anything happened, it was just a simple hand gesture. Yet after she touched me she grinned and touched me again.

"Yes definitely a shield." she murmured

"What did you do??" I asked incredulously.

"I shocked you. The fact that you didn't feel it must mean that you A: Can't feel anything, or B: You are a shield. My vote is on B."

"Oh." I said.

"Wow."

"Try to spread your shield to go over me so I can't get shocked either Bella." said Eleazar.

I closed my eyes and focused my mind on my so called "shield" and tried to expand it towards Eleazar. It was surprisingly easy. When Kate went over and touched him, she seemed very impressed. I grinned.

"Great Bella!!" yelled Aro, whom I'd almost forgot was there.

"Yes, great Bella. Now try to use your influence to make me do something." said Eleazar.

I nodded, then closed my eyes again and pictured Eleazar kissing Aro, then I opened my eyes and sort of focused that thought on Eleazar. Then all of a sudden, Eleazar's eyes seemed very far away, and he stalked over to Aro like a zombie and planted a wet, sloppy kiss right on his lips.

Kate and I burst out laughing and Eleazar snapped out of my control and glared at me while Aro backed away, seeming disgusted but impressed at my gift.

I just kept grinning widely. I was _Powerful._

**AN: YAY! I'm done writing this chapter finally! Bella's bed set is on my profile btw. Just the bed, not the room or dressers. 10 reviews please!!!**

**Edward-bites-pillows816**


	9. Mission 1

**AN: Special thanks to all my wonderful readers and reviewers. I could not have gotten this far without you. Thank you for all the story favorites, favorite authors, etc.**

**This chapter is dedicated to my RL best friend, Ashley, which without her enthusiasm and support this chapter would still be unfinished.**

**Disclaimer: If you don't know by now that I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!…. Then go back and read all of my past disclaimers.**

**Betrayed**

**Chapter 7- Mission 1**

After I found out bout my gifts, Kate and I tried to make my shield and influence stronger, we had been practicing all day. Now, I could control someone do pretty much anything, and block someone miles away, I was growing stronger very quickly. I can't believe it has been 10 days since I left the Cullen's , even less can I believe that they've left me alone this long. I wasn't so much angry now as I was upset, but hey, you know what they say, love stinks. I was wondering all this laying on my bed, with my feet on the wall.

I felt like I should be tired after the long day with Kate, but that was just one of the many flaws about being a vampire. Full energy, all the time. I sat up, and ran my hands through my soft brown hair. I got off of my bed and walked into the bathroom, and stared at myself in the mirror for a long time.

I ran my hands through my hair again, trying to mess it up a little. Nothing. I sighed loudly as my hair fell back into brown waves, slightly curly at the end of each lock.

I heard a knock at my door, and walked into my bedroom to answer it. It was surprisingly -Jane.

"Aro wants you." she said.

"Why?" I asked, faking surprise. Aro had wanted me about every 5 minutes.

She shrugged and turned around , motioning me to follow her. She led me to a new room I had never been in, it had gargantuan mahogany chairs around a large mahogany table. Seated at three of the chairs were, Aro, Caius, and Marcus. Shocker.

Jane left as fast as she had come, throwing a quick glare my way. I ignored her and walked up to the table. Aro stood up.

"Ah, Bella!" he greeted me. I nodded at him. I noticed that Caius had a scowl on his face, while Marcus seemed content, somewhat satisfied.

"So…. What do you need me for?" I asked.

"Well, we've decided-" Aro started, being interrupted by a snort from Caius. He narrowed his eyes and continued. "-Well, Marcus and I, that is, have decided that you are ready for your first mission." he finished with a grin.

I stiffened. What would they make me do? I voiced my thoughts,

"What do I have to do?" I asked nervously.

"Well, there is a newborn rebel causing suspicion just outside of Volterra. We want you to 'persuade' him to come to us." Aro said.

"What? How am I supposed to find him? I'm not a tracker, you know." I asked, trying to get out of it. If they killed it, I will not want any part in it.

" Oh don't worry Bella, You'll find him easily enough. He doesn't worry about being inconspicuous ." I could feel as my mouth formed an 'o' of realization. I nodded my head, and left the room. I surprisingly had no trouble finding my room. Once in there, I grabbed my cloak and ran, vampire-speed out of the castle, through the hallways, the elevator, and out into the tunnel. There I put on my cloak then continued running. The people didn't even see me as I sped past them.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Pretty soon after that I was where Aro said the newborn was- just outside of Volterra. Yes, I can definitely smell Vampire. His trail led to the woods. I followed the trail until I saw him, he was standing in the middle of a meadow. I took a deep breath, this brought back memories. He had blond hair, with bangs covering part of his eyes.

I walked out of the trees, to stand in front of him, facing him.

"Hello." I said, smiling. He immediately spun around, getting into a defensive crouch.

"Who are you?" he said in a husky voice.

" My name is Bella Swan. What's yours?" He straightened himself, and stood up.

"My name is Skye."

He must've smelled that I was a Vampire, because he wasn't attacking me…. Yet.

"That's a nice name." I mumbled.

"What do you want?" he asked, never breaking eye-contact with me.

"Oh, I'm just y'know, taking a walk…" I took a few steps towards him, and he took a few back.

"Oh come on, I won't hurt you. Come with me, it's OK." I said, trying to coax him. It seemed to work for a second, then he said,

"No." I sighed, I'll have to use my power. As soon as I closed my eyes, he ran off into the forest. I started after him, until I heard a blood-curdling crack, and 3 mini-van sized blocks of ice landed in front of me.

_What?!_

**AN: Oo Cliffy! Sort of. Another thanks to: XxXStupid Shiny Volvo OwnerXxX for her optimism , and support, and friendliness. You rock, Rae! 10 reviews! R&R!!!**

**~ Edward-bites-pillows816**


	10. Controlling

**Betrayed**

**Chapter 8- Controlling**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight.**

I broke through the blocks of ice with my hands quickly.

Piece of cake.

I bolted after Skye, he headed North. I started to run that way, and stopped.

_Come here, Skye, come back here. Now. _I thought towards him, using my influence. I could see him, he stopped, but didn't turn around. I tried again.

_Come here. NOW. _This time he turned around immediately and bolted until he stood in front of me. His eyes were distant. I stopped controlling him, and he shook his head, his eyes refocusing.

"How did you do that?" he asked.

"It does not matter. I just don't want to have to do it again." I replied. "The question is, how did _you _do that?" I said, referring to the ice.

He ignored my question.

"What do you want?"

"I want a lot of things." I said stubbornly.

"What do you want that has to do with me?" he rephrased.

"I want you to follow me, so I do not have to do that again."

"Which brings me back to my question," he said, crossing his arms over his chest, "_How _can you make me?"

I sighed, knowing that this wasn't going to go anywhere, and started to control him again.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

" Good work Bella, I'm impressed." Aro praised me.

"Yes, you're welcome." I said, not really meaning it.

I stopped controlling Skye.

"Where am I?!" he got into a defensive crouch.

I rolled my eyes. "You're fine."

"Hello, Skye." said Aro.

"Who are you?" he asked, standing back up.

"I'm Aro."

"I'd love to chat, but I have better things to do. So if you don't need me anymore…" I said, backing up.

"Wait, Bella, I still need you." said Aro.

I stopped. "Yes?"

"Well, I want Skye to stay with us. He could be useful. You never know."

"Ok. What can you do, Skye?" I asked.

"What do you mean? Like, powers?"

"Yes."

"I can control the weather. Well, anything having to do with the sky." he answered.


	11. All Part Of The Mission

**Hellooo!!! Back again with Chapter 9!!! Wow, I can't believe I'm this far already! And thank you soo much! It hit 100 reviews the other day!!! YAY! I hope this chapter is long, worked hard on it! And soo sory for the long wait!!!**

**Disclaimer: Me and my reviews do not own Twilight, thank you very much.**

**Betrayed **

**Chapter 9-All Part Of The Mission**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

The truth laid out for me.

"I knew it!" I yelled.

"Erm… knew what, exactly, Bella?" Aro said.

"I knew it!" I repeated, " You just wanted him for his powers!"

"No, I just found out about his powers Bella. And about another interesting thing…." Skye stiffened at this, and Aro stared curiously from me to Skye.

"Well, no matter. We have others matters at hand." he continued.

"So, like you said…. I have to…. Baby-sit him?" I asked, smirking.

Skye rolled his eyes and muttered, "immature". 

"Well, if you put it that way, Bella…. But all we're really asking is that you just watch over him and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." said Aro.

I sighed. "I guess I don't have a choice, do I?"

"No, you really don't." Aro replied.

"Well then-" I started, but Skye interrupted me. "Wait, don't I get any say in this?" he asked incredulously.

"No, you don't." I told him, "it doesn't work that way."

"Well then, what is his room number?" I asked Aro.

"That's another thing, Bella. Skye's sharing your room." he replied. I growled under my breath.

"Don't worry Bella. It's all part of the mission." Aro continued. "All part of the mission." he repeated. I could sense a hidden meaning in his words, but couldn't decipher what that was.

But seeing no point in arguing further, I turned quickly around and sped into the hall at lightning speed. Skye followed.

"What is this all about?" he asked, struggling to keep up with my speed. 

"'All part of the mission'" I quoted sourly.

"Oh."

When we reached m-_our _room, I walked in and told him the restrictions.

"Everything is mine, touch it, and you die, OK?" Those words sounded extremely out of character for me. He smirked at me and plopped himself down on _my_ bed. 

"Um, what are you doing? That's in this room, right? Or did you misunderstand? Everything. Is. Mine. Touch it. And. You. Die. Ok?" 

He stayed unmoving and I walked over to him, and dragged him off my bed, fixing the covers. When I turned around he was gone. I walked forward. And then felt cold breath on my neck. It made me shiver. I spun around and grabbed Skye's shirt.

"Don't mess with me, got it? I've had a hell for a life for the last few weeks, and I'm not about to go all happy-carefree for you!" I let go of his shirt and walked into the bathroom, letting the tearless sobs come.

When I looked up he was in front of me, arms crossed. 

"What?" I asked.

"What happened to you?" 

"None of your business." I replied, walking past him.

" What happened to you?" he repeated.

" A lot." I said.

" Come on, let's go meet the guard. Oh joy." I said.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After Skye had met all of the vampires living in the castle, ( and not all of them were pleased to see I had gotten the *reward* of having a mission) I had showed him around, and gave him a cloak. We were starting to get along fairly well. After he stopped being so immature.

Now we were outside behind the castle, out of the eyes of humans. I was teaching him how to fight. 

" The best position in a fight is to crouch, that way you can move quickly, and jump if you have to." I said, I demonstrated the best hunting crouch. He copied it exactly.

"Good. Now make sure you never, I mean never, let your opponent outsmart you. That's when you die. Now show me the tackle I showed you before." He crouched and launched himself at me, applying force just when necessary, he was a pro already. I dodged his leap.

"Good. That was good. But you need to be faster. You're too slow." He really wasn't but I figured it was good to push him to the limit. He growled and launched himself again. This time he knocked the air out of me, but I countered it and kicked at him with both feet and sent him flying across the field. He hit a tree, then looked up surprised. I got up quickly, and he ran back.

"That's another thing, you always have to watch how you attack, make sure you block every way of your opponent being able to counter. What did I say, NEVER get outsmarted. Now, hit me." I said. He looked surprised. "Do it." I repeated.

He came running full speed at me. When he put his fist up I knew exactly what he was doing and grabbed both of his fists, and jumped over him, trapping his arms behind him. I let go and ran across the field so we were far away again. He spun around. "Wow." he said.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" he asked.

I huffed. "Friends."

**AN: Sorry for the long wait again, but I hope this chapter was worth it!!**


	12. Visit

1**Chapter 10-Visit**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Skye and I had got along much better the next week. We were, I suppose, friends. Actually, we were friends. I mean, we did practically everything together. (Like I had any choice not to.) Whether it was fighting practice, (Aro insists that I give him lessons, since he's a newborn, but I don't see the point), or talking, or if it's just me showing him other places in the castle, places that I hadn't even been. Right now we were learning more about each other

"What is your favorite color?" Skye asked. I had to think about that for a moment.

"Well, when I lived in Forks it would have had to be green. . . But now, it's probably brown. It's warm." I answered. He nodded.

"How did you become a vampire?" I asked curiously. He blinked in surprise, though I don't know why. . . It was a normal question, for vampires.

"That's a long story." he finally said.

"I've got plenty of time." I said jokingly.

He just sat staring at nothing in particular for a while, then he looked at me seriously. "Well, my little sister Anna and I were at a park, not far from here actually. At least, I think it's not far. I was babysitting Anna, and we were playing catch. And, I accidentally threw the ball too hard, and it went into the woods behind her, and she ran after it. She knew she wasn't supposed to go into the woods alone!" He stopped then and swallowed hard. "I ran after her. When I got there, she was unconscious. There was man standing over her body. He turned to me, and his mouth was covered in red, like he had been drinking punch. Even though I know the truth now, " he said.

_What a poor guy, _I thought.

"Then, when he turned to me, he attacked me, and I felt his teeth sink into my neck, and there was an excrutiating pain. The worst pain imaginable. I don't even know how long I was there, trying my best not to scream. But nobody came to get me. When I could think straight, I immediately looked everywhere for Anna. I couldn't find her." He stopped and hesitated for a second. "Then you found me and here we are." he finished. His eyes had a proud look in them, like he was pleased with himself. I shook it off.

"That's. . . horrible, Skye." I said sympathetically. He nodded briefly.

"She was only seven. . ." he surprised me by saying. "Only seven, and he killed her."

It was silent for fifteen minutes that seemed like an eternity, and finally, to my relief, he spoke. "So, how _did you _become a vampire?" _There goes my relief. _

"Next question." I said.

"Why?" he pushed.

"Next question." I repeated. "Please."

"If you could be anywhere in the world where would you be?"

"I don't know." I answered truthfully.

Two hours later we had run out of subjects to talk about, and were trying to think of something to occupy our time for the rest of the day. I learned that Skye's favorite color was blue, that he loved to read, was a fan of Jane Austen's novels, and that he actually was not Italian. He was adopted by an English speaking Italian family when he was fifteen.

"So, what is on the schedule for today?" he asked suddenly, standing up.

"I do not know. . . Usually I'm being bothered by Aro by now." I replied.

"And it's not like our _friends _out there will want to do anything." he added. I sighed. He was right. Everyone was hostile to us, particularly Skye.

"Well, let's just walk around and maybe something will come to us." _Hopefully. _I added silently. He nodded, and followed me out of our shared room.

We walked right into Alec and Jane.

Hello, Bella. Skye." they said mechanically.

I threw my hands up in exasperation. " Oh, god, what does he want now?"

Alec and Jane exchanged a glance. "Actually, it's what does _she_ want." Jane said.

_I am so not in the mood for this, _I thought. "What are you talking about?" I said out loud.

"Come see for yourself." Alec said. I glanced at Skye, and than followed the evil twins to whatever, and whomever they were talking about.

When we got to the "throne room,", from which Marcus and Caius were absent, what I saw absolutely shocked me.

Three people were standing directly in front of Aro. Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie! Oh yeah. _Something_ definitely came to us.


	13. Yeah, A Stupid But Important AN

1**A/N: Hey everyone, I'm going to update sometime this week! But, just as a heads up, I revised chapters 1, 2, 3, and 10. There are some major and minor changes, so go and read those over before reading the next chapter I post, because it might be confusing. Thanks! (Sorry it's taking so long for me to update)**

**~~Firestorm816**~~


End file.
